superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Phantom Tollbooth Credits
Opening Logos * Walt Disney Productions * Ars·Gratia·Artis ~ Trade Mark ~ Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Opening Credits * Walt Disney Productions and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents * A Chuck Jones Production * Produced in association with: Sib-Tower 12 Productions, Inc. * Butch Patrick as Milo in "The Phantom Tollbooth" * Voices: Mel Blanc, Daws Butler, Candy Candido, Hans Conried, June Foray, Patti Gilbert, Shep Menken, Cliff Norton, Larry Thor, Les Tremayne * Cast: June Foray, Mike Davis, Chuck Jones * Songs "Milo's Song", "Time is a Gift", "Word Market", "Numbers Are the Only Thing That Count" and "Rhyme and Reason Reign" · Music by: Lee Pockriss · Lyrics by: Norman Gimbel * Music Score by: Dean Elliott * Orchestration: Walter Sheets * Musicians: Ethmer Roten, Flute * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * Song Underscore by: Lee Pockriss * More Songs "Don't Say There's Nothing to Do in the Doldrums" and "Noise, Noise, Beautiful Noise" · Music by: Lee Pockriss · Lyrics by: Paul Vance * Supervising Animators: Ben Washam, Hal Ambro, George Nicholas * Animation: Irven Spence, Bill Littlejohn, Richard Thompson, Tom Ray, Philip Roman, Alan Zaslove, Ed Aardal, Ed DeMattia, Xenia, Lloyd Vaughan, Carl Bell, Ken Harris * Production Design by: Maurice Noble * Checkers: Buf Nerbovig, Carole Barnes, Ted Bemiller * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Auril Thompson * Animation Camera: Jack Stevens * Typographics: Don Foster * Layout: Tony Rivera, Don Morgan, Oscar Dufau, Rosemary O'Connor, Corny Cole, Phyllis Graham * Backgrounds: Philip DeGuard, Irving Wyner, Robert McIntosh * Titles: Saul Bass, Maurice Binder, Dick Horn, Sandy Dvore * Color by Technicolor® * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. * ©Copyright MCMLXIX by Walt Disney Productions and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Inc. · All Rights in This motion picture Reserved Under International Conventions. * The events, characters and firms depicted in the photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. * Approved No. 21696 Motion Picture Association of America * Live Action Sequences: ** Director of Photography: Lester Shorr, A.S.C. ** Art Directors: George W. Davis, Charles Hagedon ** Set Decoration: Henry Grace, Chuck Pierce ** Unit Production Manager: Roger Vreeland ** Assistant Director: Charles Bonniwell Jr. ** Make-Up by: William Tuttle ** Camera Operator: James V. King * Film Editors: Tom Acosta, Cotton Warburton, Jim Faris * Recording Supervisor: Franklin Milton * Sound: Robert O. Cook * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Sound Mixers: Lovell Norman, Larry Jost, Bill Edmondson, Van Allen James, Lyle Cain * Production Managers: Earl Jonas, Don Duckwall * Assistant Directors: Ed Hansen, Dan Alguire * Assistant Production Manager for MGM: Lindsley Parsons Jr. * A Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Picture * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * Screenplay by: Chuck Jones and Sam Rosen * Based on the book by: Norton Juster * Co-Produced by: Abe Levitow and Les Goldman * Produced by: Chuck Jones * Live Action Sequences Directed by: David Monahan * Directed by: Chuck Jones and Abe Levitow End Credits * "The Phantom Tollbooth" · THE END · An M-G-M Picture and Walt Disney Productions Category:Movie credits Category:End Credits Category:Chuck Jones Enterprises Category:Sib-Tower 12 Productions Category:Warner Archive Category:MGM/UA Home Video Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:MGM Children's Matinees Category:Rated G Category:MGM Animation/Visual Arts Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Disney Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc.